As well known to those skilled in the art, a brake system is provided in a vehicle to reduce the speed of the vehicle or to stop it. The brake system includes a brake pedal which is disposed near a driver, a brake booster which amplifies actuating force of the brake pedal, a master cylinder which generates hydraulic pressure using the amplified actuating force transmitted from the brake booster, and a brake body which brakes wheels using the hydraulic pressure transmitted from the master cylinder.
The brake pedal is supported underneath a dash panel, which divides an engine room from a passenger compartment, so as to be rotatable in forward and backward directions of the vehicle.
However, in the conventional brake system having the above-mentioned construction, if the vehicle, while traveling, frontally collides, the brake pedal supported underneath the dash panel is rotated towards the driver, so that the leg of the driver may strike the brake pedal, thus resulting in a severe injury to the driver.
To reduce injury to the driver due to the brake pedal in a vehicle frontal collision, various shock absorbing devices for brake pedals have been developed, but they have problems in that the structures thereof are complex or shock absorbing effect thereof is insufficient.